Genie, Carpet, Tiger, Parrot, Monkey
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine have five children, being helped by Genie and Carpet. Cassim visits and the royalty reviews their views and laws for their first born's sake.
1. First Balloon

**Disney has been pissing me off lately. I'm not enjoying the CGI remakes of their old classics. I wanted Maleficent to be the Deadpool of women, she was not. The Jungle Book awkwardly put in 2 songs and I don't think Hermione can sing so I'm really not looking forward to the cinema future.**

 **So instead I watched one of my old favorites, Aladdin. It wasn't as amazing as I remembered but it was still pretty damn good.**

 **Why can't they make more fun musicals with new stories? I miss animation! 2d, 3d, I don't care- I just want a good over-the-top sing-along!**

 **Rant done, I watched Aladdin and remembered it had a series. Amazing how it was stretched. Frozen's exploitation seems less awful when examining the past exploits of Disney merch. Even so, twenty years later, I still enjoy the movie and that's all I need to go to sleep.**

 **Ironically I stayed up writing a fanfic based off 90's Disney Afternoon Toon marathon.**

Two years or so had passed since Jasmine and Aladdin had gotten married. The Sultan adored his son-in-law, he respected his daughter as a wise, strong adult. He had not given them his throne yet.

Jasmine had no reason to insist her father given up his position. Granted he might've enjoyed more time with his toys than sitting in with the royal couple during diplomatic callings.

"I like having him around. He's been at this game for longer than we've been alive, we can learn a lot from him." Aladdin said, holding his wife's feet in his hands.

"Yes, father is a fine teacher. However a teacher should let his students try on their own. I doubt we'll start a war." Jasmine said, she let her head tilt as her husband relieved her aggravation.

"That feels good." The princess said, her brown eyes looking very warmly at her husband.

Aladdin loved when his wife looked at him, happy or mad he loved when she was looking at him." Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jasmine said, she put her fingers behind his ear. She twirled Aladdin's hair in her nails.

A month or so passed without much change in the palace. Aladdin was far from a middle age man but he still found a little peace in the routine of Genie waking him up. The wakeup call by a strange invention made from Genie's limitless imagination was never the same but the Genie always played at day break. Aladdin remembered when he and Abu were woken up by guards or angry shopkeepers who were upset with them sleeping on their property. Having his own home was a great pleasure but a part of him missed the excitement of unpredictability and trouble.

Genie played his wild three-dumb-piece instrument. Carpet danced to the music and Abu laid lazily on a pillow. _Boring but my friends deserve ease_ , Aladdin thought as he drank his hot coffee.

"Good morning all," Jasmine said sweetly. Aladdin was apprehensive.

He knew she was anxious to become queen and not getting what she wanted put in her sour spirits. She had been short with him, not her father or their friends or servants or the people. Aladdin absorbed her aggravation; it was mercy for everyone else. _I get all of her, bad with the good, it's more than I deserve_ Aladdin thought _. I love her, but she still scares and bothers me once in a while._

"Morning, Jasmine." Aladdin said, he smiled in relief as she looked genuinely calm.

Genie held a plate of syrupy, fruity pastry food. "Here you are, princess, you're glowing like the sun. Except, you know, not so dangerously. Unless you count all the bad attention it attracts from naughty suitors."

"Thank you, Genie, would you mind adding that red sauce you showed us last week?" Jasmine asked as her father walked in.

The Sultan sat on the widest pillow and stroked the hair of his wooden horse toy.

Aladdin raised an eyebrow to his wife's odd breakfast. "Did I forget some crazy holiday that called for extreme heartburn?"

"I do have heartbreak but it's not a holiday, Aladdin." Jasmine said, smiling wickedly with a spoon in her lips.

Aladdin looked at the open window, the range past the city was boundless. "Alright, enjoy and feel better."

"We will." Jasmine said, taking a large bite of the dripping pastry.

"'We'? You and Abu?" Aladdin guessed, wondering if Carpet would like flexing his tassels for a long flight out. Check the schedule first, Aladdin sighed in his head.

"No, silly. 'We' as in me and the child." Jasmine said, putting a hand to her stomach which was covered by a transparent teal gown.

Aladdin's head almost snapped off as he turned it so quickly. Genie dropped his instruments and his jaw hit the floor, literally.

"Jasmine." Aladdin said adoringly.

She smiled, radiantly and welcoming for a hug.

Before Aladdin stood up Genie had his arms around her, crying in her hair.

"This is the greatest thing to ever happen to me!" Genie blubbered, under him Carpet and Abu hugged Jasmine as well.

Aladdin waked around the table and put a hand on his best friend's blue shoulder.

"Congrats Genie." Aladdin said, sarcastic but very happy. Genie's eyes poured past his huge grin. His hug took Aladdin off the ground.

"Oh Al, this is better than any wish I could've done!" The cosmic being said through his tears, which were running down Aladdin's clothes.

"Totally agree, kind of want to hug Jasmine now." Aladdin said, Genie let him down. He then floated to the ceiling, thoughtlessly bumping against the dome.

Aladdin got a hug from Carpet and Abu kissed his face. The love was appreciated but he really wanted to get closer to Jasmine. He noticed she was hugging her father.

"Dear Allah, I do hope you have daughters. I hope they're as lovely as you are, my dearest." The Sultan said joyfully, "I'm grandfather! She'll need new toys!"

"Thank you, father." Jasmine said. She looked at Aladdin, terrified and thrilled at the same time. The Sultan back away, nodding at Aladdin.

Aladdin kneeled next to her, he put one hand around her shoulders and another to her stomach.

"Wow." Aladdin wanted to say something more impressive and clever, he didn't care because everything else was more important just then.

"I know." His wife said, close to tears.

"This is going to be our greatest adventure." Aladdin said, his face in her hair. Behind her ear was a secret oasis that no one would ever realize except him.

"You know how to lay it on thick," Jasmine chuckled as their foreheads touched. They were aware that Genie set off fireworks inside the room. They barely minded.

Jasmine refused the wheelchair and Carpet even when she became as round as a plum. She continued her duties and her husband doted on her only when they were alone. He forgot sometimes and helped her stand or sit with visitors and meetings. Pride aside Jasmine was very grateful for her husband's care.

Genie and her father were preparing to epically spoil the child coming. The Sultan always left figures around the personal rooms, now they were shinning new ones and in fine satin packaging. Genie was more about planning travels around the universe and teaching the child everything his million years education could offer.

 _I love my family,_ Jasmine thought as she laid against Raja's beautiful fur.

"Dates covered in whipped cream and barbeque sauce?" Aladdin offered on a gold plate.

Jasmine put her hands on her globe-size torso. "The huge princess is full to the brim."

Aladdin sat next to her; he didn't put his weight on Raja. He stared at the gift that was Jasmine and the extra incredible mystery tucked inside.

"I love you guys so much. It almost hurts." Aladdin admitted, he felt it was safer to tell her at night.

"I love you too, and so does he. She. I want to see what we're dealing with soon. Why didn't you let Genie tell us?" Jasmine asked, though she was eager to know she still also liked the surprise.

Aladdin put his face to her ear. "I don't know. I guess I feel like I need to do a lot more before I wrap my head around this… being real."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "I'm over the moon happy but sore all over, believe me it's real."

She waited for him to respond. "Aladdin, we'll be there for him, this entire kingdom and our amazing family will be there every minute. "

 _Him, no thanks, I want a daughter. A little girl that drive me crazy as Jasmine does. A princess_ ….Aladdin took Jasmine's hand.

"Jas, I need you to agree to do something for me." Aladdin started, very serious and it worried her a bit. Not too much because she believed there was a short list of things she couldn't do for him.

"What is it?" She asked, _I suppose we could name him Cassim but father may be jealous_.

"I need you to promise we'll never tell our kid about my past." Aladdin asked, looking into her shocked eyes.

"What?" She pronounced quietly.

"The hero stuff will be told, no shame in that, but before that, before you and Genie, I don't want her to ever know about that. I guess we'll finally retire Razoul."

"No, I don't agree to that." Jasmine said, shaking her head.

"Jasmine-"

"I would never let anyone speak badly of my husband, what makes you think you're allowed?" Jasmine demanded, pushing his shoulder.

"You don't understand, _princess."_ Aladdin said, he was becoming defensive but didn't want to fight with her condition.

"Do not go there!" Jasmine hotly said, "We are not lying to our child, she-he is going to love you unconditionally-"

Aladdin put a finger on Jasmine's lips. Rajah raised his head in curiosity,

"Kill me if you want but we aren't fighting with our kid in the room." Aladdin told his pregnant wife.

Jasmine sighed and took his hand to her face. "I have never been ashamed of you. I will never agree to lie about how amazing you are."

Jasmine's husband was upset at her disagreement. He put his head between her neck and shoulder. Aladdin put his hand over her belly, he flexed his fingers as he soaked in how much of her there was and how big the child was going to be.

He didn't tell Jasmine he was terrified of being a bad influence on their child The thin line between fun and dangerous Aladdin would trek to enrich his child.


	2. On the Young

**Me Too- Meghan Trainor, and characters belong to Disney.**

Seventeen years later

Agrabah thrived with its scholars and artisans. The people loved their Sultan and Queen. The Genie, their ageless regional idol, was adored as much as the youths of the royal family.

The first born Princess Najibah was as beautiful as her mother if not more. She was poised, educated, and looking into her black eyes was like viewing the earth turn. She was also a good daughter; even though it bored her she always took up to sword-fighting with her father.

Najibah's father had given her a sword when she was seven. He was kind in teaching her how to wield it. She turned nine and he became serious.

"A-ha," Aladdin said as his daughter sliced up his arm. "Trying to slow me down?"

Najibah looked at his arm, thought better then stopped her father's blow. "Father, you should have that looked at."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, let me beat you first." Aladdin said, raising his dagger.

He felt the ground shift and fell to his side. He looked to see Najibah kneeling with her leg haven just kicked him down.

"Father, you need a new hobby. Go for collecting eggs shells." The princess pushed her short black hair behind her ear.

"Sister! There's a sale in the Marketplace!"

Aladdin rolled his eyes as his son walked down the stair. The boy was looking in his compact mirror as he checked his hair.

"Come on, future queen, time for satin things." Prince Cassim said taking his older-by-nine-months-sister's hand. They were about to walk into a sword; Cassim gave his father a dry glance.

"Fatheeeeeeeer, let us enjoy ourselves." Cassim pleaded.

"You enjoy too much, Cas." Aladdin said, standing tall and strong for a man his age. "Tell you what, put me on my back and I'll give you all the gold I have on me."

Cassim sighed, "Ugggh, so boring."

Five seconds later Aladdin was looking up from the ground again. A fourteen year old girl with big brown eyes looked down on him.

"This your new favorite spot, Dad?" Princess Lana asked, her cobra Dessy curled around her shoulder.

"When did I get so old, Lana?" Aladdin asked as he was pulled up, he heard his back crack.

"Dad, you were born old. You've been old for as long as I've known you." Lana said, her finger curling under Dessy's chin.

A servant came closer to give the Sultan a towel. Aladdin took it then put it over his shoulder as he walked into the palace. He walked past the throne and looked out over the city. He was quiet as he looked over the buildings, imagining the people inside them; his almost-adult children walking the streets. Owning the streets.

Curly black hair appeared over his eyes. Aladdin looked up to see his seven-year-old daughter Asilah looked upside down. There were wings on her shoes and a smile on her face.

"Hey you." Aladdin asked, holding his chin in his hand.

Asilah giggled then kissed his forehead. Aladdin was about to ask her to a tea party when Genie came flying in. Asliah's nine-year-old sister Jian came flying in next to him. Jian's hair flowed smooth.

"Breaker, breaker, this is a race not a tea party." Genie said, helmet and goggles on, "Let's see what you're made of, Princess Maggot!"

Asilah twisted over and put on a 'Wrong Princess to say That to' face. She then smiled at her father and curled her chubby arm as to invite him.

"Pass, have fun." Aladdin said and winked at Jian.

Jian wings flapped on her shoes so fast they began to shoot upward. She took the lead on the ceiling with Genie behind her in second and Asilah on his tail. Aladdin grinned for a second then looked out to view the city again.

A blue smoke poofed next to him, Genie wore a racer jumpsuit.

"Do the girls think they're winning?" Aladdin asked.

"Jian won by a lightyear. They're hoping around the ceiling happy as can be, but what's got you down, Al?" Genie asked his friend.

"I don't know, Genie, I have more than I could ever dream and…I don't know, that's not enough?" Aladdin admitted.

"Ehh, you're in a rut, want some wings on those shoes?" Genie eagerly asked.

"No I have a meeting with this Raja soon. If I started flying I don't know if I'd land back. " Aladdin said to his oldest friend.

Genie began squishing his face, "Oh yes you would, thinking of those little buttercups on earth, though some are slightly twirling to the stratosphere as we speak, is always a reason a call home. "

Aladdin smirked and patted Genie's big shoulder.

Down in the marketplace Cassim and Najibah walked to their favorite boutique.

"You didn't go easy on Dad." Najibah said as she watched a pick-pocketor come towards her. It was her guess from his shaking eyes and fidgeting hands.

"He tries to hold us back from a sale? No mercy!" Cassim said, his eyes gleam as he sees the brocade.

"Brother, really." Najibah softly scolds, the pick-pocketor shoves a hand in the slip of her pants. He screams and brings out bloody fingers.

He ran away screaming. Najibah and Cassim coolly look at his run.

"Sister, really?" Cassim smirked.

"There are knives thin as hairs in my pockets, a calm hand slides over them, a rushed hand pulls them up and takes skin." Najibah explained.

"Eww but clever." Cassim said, he waved his fingers under her earrings. He then squealed with joy as he touched the glistening material.

Najibah stood against a wall while her brother flirted with a seamstress. He was laughing artificially at his own joke, and girl put a hand over her smiling lips.

Cassim felt very good about himself until his big sister put her arm around his neck. "Don't forget he needs a thick collar to hold all this-" Najibah motions around his ears, "up."

The prince smirked, "And my sister needs extra padding around," he motioned around her chest, "this region."

The seamstress blushed and walked away. The sibling glared at one another then busted out laughing.

"Your hair is the prettiest in the land." Najibah declared.

"And you are biggest emerald in the trove." Cassim said, twirling his sister who was only two inches shorter than him.

"I know." Najibah stated, she twirled and heard a melody begin in her ears. The baubles on the shelves began to glow with a light bouncing to match a beat. Najibah hitched her hips in pattern.

" _Who's that sexy thing I see over there?"_ She sang, _"_ _That's me, standin' in the mirror."_

Cassim danced with the melody, he could almost swear he heard the same beat. His sister looked in the boutique mirror as she sang.

" _What's that icy thing hangin' 'round my neck?"_ Her fingers on her necklace, _"_ _That's gold, show me some respect!"_

 _She held out her hand, her brother kneeled and she danced around him._

" _Thank Allah every day_ _,"_

 _Cassim vocalized behind her._

" _That I woke up feelin' this way_ _!_ _And I can't help lovin' myself_ _!_ _And I don't need nobody else!"_

 _Cassim put his cheek to hers, "Nu-uh."_

" _If I was you, I'd wanna be me too,"_ Najibah sang _._

" _Woo!" Cassim sang._

" _I'd wanna be me too,_ _I'd wanna be me too_ _,_ _If I was you, I'd wanna be me too."_ She and Cassim sang together, _"I'd wanna be me too_ _,_ _I'd wanna be me too!"_

 _They danced in unison until Cassim found a spotlight from the gleam of the pearls in the room."_

" _I walk in like a dime piece_ _,_ _I go straight to V.I.P._ _,_ _I never pay for my drinks_ _._ _My entourage behind me."_ Cassim stands in front of a hoard of palace guards.

" _My nanny was a Genie, so I know the earth is tee-ny."_ The prince of Agrabah was light on his feet, jumping on the walls without leaving a single print, _"Nothing scares me, baby, except a lack of face cream,"_

" _Uh-huh,"_ Najibah says as she squishes his cheeks _._

" _Thank Allah every day" Cassim sang,_ _"_ _That I woke up feelin' this way,"_

 _Najibah takes his hand as they twist together, "And I can't help lovin' myself_ _a_ _nd I don't need nobody else,"_

" _Except you."_ Najibah sang sweetly.

" _Sept me."_ Cassim rolls his eyes to the ceiling in a cocky way.

" _Woo!"_ Najibah sang, they ran their fingers over the draping fabrics.

In their homey palace their Sultan father sat at a table and broke bread with the Raja Zecca.

"Your city is legendary, as is your heroics, sire." The Raja said, dipping his bread in creams.

"You flatter me, you didn't come all this way to hear me talk about old times." Aladdin said, polite but waiting.

"No, I've come to ask- beg you for your help." The Raja admitted, his fingers curling together. "You've solved so many mysteries and supernatural disasters in your lifetime… I need your expertise."

 _I'd love a new adventure but_ , Aladdin said, "What is your trouble?"

The Raja rubbed his forhead. "The problem is a curse…on my daughter."

Aladdin thought of tiny Alisah to the near adult Najibah. "Tell me more."


	3. Since You

The Queen of Agrabah rubbed lotion on her face and arms. Her husband looked at her back with an easy grin. She was his gemstone, not because she was still the most gorgeous creature alive, because she was his emotional and mental rock. Twenty years on the throne and Aladdin still felt he pulling tricks out of Genie's lamp. Jasmine however was carved to rule and greatly she did, she stood by him. He felt he stood by a blazing sun.

"You've made a horrible decision." Jasmine tartly said without looking at him.

 _And yet she's not so perfect from being a nag_. Aladdin cleared his throat, "He asked me dad to dad."

"Exactly, as a father you should've thought of Cassim's feelings before promising him on a quest without his knowledge."

"Jasmine, he'll agree anyway because there is a princess in need of rescue. Any guy would jump at the chance to be her hero." Aladdin said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

He rubbed them gently and leaned around to kiss her. She held her face away.

"Cassim is a good boy but he's not into heroics. When he finds a girl she'll love him for the sweet heart he is, I imagine it'll be over a dinner feast." Jasmine said while brushing her hair.

Aladdin took the brush from her and continued her work. "That's not how it happened with us."

"We're us, he's not you despite the strong resemblance." His wife smiled.

Aladdin scoffed, "The gel, the rings, the focus on shoes and bracelets, that's not me."

"The swagger and belief he's always right came from mostly from you." Jasmine countered.

"I don't get what he's thinking most of the time. Lana I get, I can see a tough-as-gold streetrat in her. Najibah," Aladdin mused, "is you."

"Putting our first born on a pedestal?" Jasmine asked, though she was very fond of her oldest daughter. "Why don't we put her on a conquest?"

"I'm not worried about her." Aladdin bent down to her ear, "She sneaks out on Carpet when the rest of us are asleep."

Jasmine inhaled deeply. Her husband quickly said, "She always comes home."

"I've seen scratches on her, big scratches, she thinks she's hiding it with jewelry and makeup." Jasmine stated with a hand to her heart. "I would've begged for adventure like that when I was her age."

"I thought I gave you that back in the day." Aladdin asked defensively.

"It's different, Aladdin, I was the girlfriend tagging along. She's on her own seeing new worlds." Jasmine mused, she looked at Aladdin's eyes in her mirror. "Oh come on, don't take it like that."

"My ride was being crazy in love." Aladdin said, _though tricking bad guys was pretty fun._

"I enjoyed that too, but I am just happy our daughter is taking care of herself." Jasmine said, putting her hand on his.

"Yeah, we can agree we never want her to have a boyfriend." Aladdin said, he smiled while Jasmine pouted.

"Aladdin." Jasmine pronounced slowly as if chewing on his name.

During breakfast the next morning the royal parents announced the plan for Cassim.

"Is the Zecca princess pretty?" Cassim asked while spooning his melons.

"I mean probably." Aladdin said, stirring his hot coffee.

Cassim absorbed a glare from his mother.

"Pretty or less it is you honor to help any innocent." The Queen said, Asilah was in her lap spreading jam on her mother's pastry.

"Of course, Mother dearest, that's just what I was about to say." Cassim grinned.

Najibah shook her head. "Father, may I go with Cassim on this trip?"

"Uh, romance quest." Cassim corrected, holding a butter knife in her direction.

"Sure just don't get in your brother's way." The Sultan said, _though he could use all the help possible._

"Yeah, sister!" Cassim said, holding his butter knife to her cheek.

She slapped it out of his hand, caught it then threw it into Genie's expectant fingers, before they pierced his eye.

"Ow! Talk about an eye opener." Genie, he gave the utensil to Jian. The princess quietly examined the engravings.

"Fine then, on Carpet we ride?" The prince asked.

"We're going by caravan." His mother said.

Najibah nodded. "Don't want to overwhelm the future in-laws with all of our… advantages."

Aladdin gave a crooked smile to Najibah, "You could say that."

Alisah and Jian squealed as Dessy the cobra slithered through the bowl of pears.

"Lana!" Najibah narrowed her eyes at her sister who chewed with her mouth open. Cassim stuck his tongue out at the snake sticking her tongue at him.

Aladdin liked family pets so he let the snake be. He watched Jasmine walk out of the room. He knew she was going to tell her father she'd be leaving. Aladdin's father-in-law had been weak for a while. _He was- is a sweet old man, the best grandfather a child could wish for…_

Genie, Asilah and Jian waved goodbye until the caravan was gone from the city limits. Aladdin went to his mediation room. He took naps there and had time before meeting with the new guards.

Lana and Dessy layed on Carpet as he hovered over the palace. They sunbathed with sapphire sunglasses.

"Wish we had a quest to go on." Lana said, hands behind her head.

"I don't." Dessy said, "We have an entire treasure room to play in so why look for more?"

"Uh, the sweet butt-kicking Dad use to brag about when he was twenty pounds lighter?" Lana suggested, "Dad was my father so I'm bound to attract just as much good trouble."

Dessy sensed a great sink of trash arriving. She shot up and hissed at their unwanted guest.

"Get that tongue out of my face, newbie, before I bite it off!"

Lana sat up, "Iago, you old son of a feathered jackal!"

"Hello Princess #3." The parrot flapped looking unimpressed with the girl, "You didn't get taller since last time."

Lana poked his beak, "This got bigger."

Iago used a dirty word on the young princess, she laughed while Dessy hissed at him again.

"The company you keep these days." Iago said, "At least the monkey knows how to treat his superiors!"

Lana and Dessy looked at each other uncomfortably.

"You have been gone a while." Lana stated. She held her hand up for Iago to perch on her fingers. The old bird could tell she was about to slam something hard on his tiny, black heart.

In the palace Genie was teaching Jian and Asliah division. He replicated his hands sixty times so the girls could keep track of how many times six went by ten.

"Good lesson but if a thief cuts forty fingers how many fingers does the genie have left?"

Genie shivered as forty of his fingers fell off like leaves from a blue tree.

"Jaddy!" Alisah yelled as she ran to the white-haired man in the secretive cape.

Cassim the Elder caught his granddaughter, then scooped up the second. Jian smiled as she felt his rough beard.

"Old man Cassim!" Genie laughed then solemnly asked, "Who let you in?"

"The new guard recruits didn't mind as I walked right in." Cassim the Elder, with his free arm he tickled Jian. She didn't laugh but she smiled widely.

"Jaddy your hair is all pale and crunchy." Asilah said as she pinched his cheeks.

"Sun and age will do that, my beauty." Cassim the Elder explained. "You have an eternity before you have to worry about that, my girls."

"My girls." Genie whispered to himself. He pouted and crossed his arms, little rainclouds floated near his ears.

"Girls, where are the rest of the palace treasures?" Cassim the Elder asked.

"The first two and their mother are away on business." The Sultan of Agrabah said, "Lana is hovering around here somewhere. Oh, and Dad how did you get in here, really?"

"Well, your majesty, a tip from this modest old man would be don't hire nice boys to guard your palace. Find bitter old dogs like that big fellow with the dental problems."

 _Working on it_ , Aladdin thought then said, "Uh-huh. Good to see you, Dad."

Aladdin held out his hand. Cassim the elder chuckled and put down the girls.

"Strangers shake hands, get that thing out of my face." Cassim the Elder said as he hugged his son.

Genie's storm clouds began to thunder, "My Al."

The city of Zecca was smaller than Agrabah. There was less color and more steel, many of the men in the streets were dressed like soldiers. The faces covered except for mean yellow eyes poking through.

 _Not a friendly place,_ Najibah thought _, but the toys in the windows look like fun. They're not cute like Grand-Baba likes they look a little more advanced, like I like._

"Mother, how do I look?" Cassim asked as he and the women walked through the shadowy walls to the throne room.

"Very handsome." His mother said, she brushed his shirt affectionately. "But remember you have a brain and heart, show those off too."

"Right, sure,"

The raven-like guards opened the doors for their guest. The throne room was lit by a thousand candles; on the floor, hanging from the ceiling in lanterns and in vases of many rich colors. Cassim didn't think the throne was as pretty as his father's. Instead of a glorious stone elephant the throne was a melted hunk of weapons.

Cassim hummed, "Well, I like the ambiance."

Najibah said nothing as she adjusted her eyes to muted light. From a plush pillow in the corner stood a young woman. She was respectfully wrapped all over except for her face. Najibah's eyes widened, as hers was the most beautiful face she'd ever seen.

The hot air became warm, the candles' light softened around the head of the girl. Her eyes shined like sapphires against her bistre face.

Najibah felt the ground turn to smoke and the walls expand into space. She walked deliberately slow against her instinct to run. She put her hand out to the covered girl who watched the princess carefully.

"I am Princess Najibah," She said with proudly, hoping not to show the girl she was embarrassingly excited to learn the stranger's name.

"It is my pleasure, your highness." The girl said. "I am Princess Zarina."

Najibah mumbled something like 'no it is mine' but she was half chuckling at the willowy voice and how much she felt entrapped by it. Najibanh realized she's seen such eyes from a cobra before, when the predator looked at its dinner.

 _Devour me, please_ , Najibah thought.

Princess Zarina's smile bended in the center of her lips, the sides curled. Najibah imagined clouds parting to reveal sunshine after rain. Cassim nudged Najibah to the side and took Zarina's hand. Her smiled dropped and she shot him andI'd hunt you for merciless sport' look.

Cassim put on a wide smiled as he kissed her hand, "Prince Cassim, First, Only and Original Prince of Agrabah. You might've heard of it."

"Uh-huh." Zarina said, she took her hand back; Najibah noticed she nonchalantly wiped her hand on her dress.

"Your highness!" The Rajah huffed as he walked into the room. "A thousand pardons, I was searching for more candles."

Zarina looked at the ceiling. "You were watching the servants." She murmured.

The Rajah grinned as Cassim stood near his daughter. "Oh! I've seen you've met my daughter. There she is, very pretty wouldn't you say, Prince Cassim?"

"Only the prettiest girl in the room." Cassim said, winking at Zarina.

"Father, I'm feeling faint in this room." Zarina told the Rajah.

The Rajah chuckled. "Child, our guests are here."

Zarina put a hand on her forehead. "Yes and it's so much on me already. Please?"

The Rajah motioned toward a shadow, a servant came out and escorted Zarina to the door.

Zarina bowed at the Agrabaians, "Excuse me, I will return after I rest my weary head."

Najibah thought she looked the picture of good health. Zarina gave a tiny smile toward her before giving an indifferent look to the others and leaving the room.

Queen Jasmine and the Zecca Rajah talked about traveling. Cassim put his arms behind his back.

"Maybe not really the prettiest girl I've ever seen, but alright enough." Cassim whispered to his sister.

 _She was the loveliest girl you could hope to exist,_ Najibah said, "Be kind, brother."


End file.
